Kisaragi
Quotes Seasonal Quotes |WhiteDay2015_Note = Also appeared on White Day 2016 |SecondAnniversary2015 = 司令官、二周年ですって。ほんとに如月も驚いちゃう。今日は二人でお祝いしましょう。 |SecondAnniversary2015_EN = Commander, today is the two years anniversary. Really, I was surprised too. Let's celebrate for today just the two of us. |SecondAnniversary2015_Clip = |SecondAnniversary2015_Note = |RainySeason2015 = あら！睦月ちゃんのテルテル坊主かわいいわね。如月のもあるの？ありがとう！ |RainySeason2015_EN = My! Your teru teru-bozu is really cute, Mutsuki-chan. There is one for Kisaragi too? Thank you! |RainySeason2015_Clip = |RainySeason2015_Note = |EarlySummer2015 = もうすぐ夏ねぇ～。新しい水着、買っちゃおう…かな？…ねぇ、どれがいいと思う？ |EarlySummer2015_EN = It'll be summer soon~. Maybe I should go buy a new swimsuit.... Hey, which do you think is good~? |EarlySummer2015_Clip = |EarlySummer2015_Note = |MidSummer2015 = ほら、海に行きましょ！あ、艤装や服とか脱いで。ね？如月の水着、どう？ |MidSummer2015_EN = Hey, let's go to the beach! Ah, of course not in our equipments or clothes. Okay? How does my swimsuit look? |MidSummer2015_Clip = |MidSummer2015_Note = |Valentine2015 = はぁーい♡　如月の気持ちを込めたチョコレート、ちゃんと最後まで、食べてね？ |Valentine2015_EN = He–re you go♡ Chocolates filled with my feelings, make sure you eat every last one, 'kay? |Valentine2015_Clip = |Valentine2015_Note = |Christmas2015 = ウフフ～睦月ちゃん、クリスマスケーキ、美味しいわね。このターキーも食べて。 |Christmas2015_Clip = |Christmas2015_EN = Ufufu~ Mutsuki-chan, Christmas cake is delicious, isn't it? Have a taste of this turkey as well. |Christmas2015_Note = |EndofYear2015 = そうか、もう師走なのね。大掃除の季節ね。あら、嫌だ、髪が傷んじゃう。 |EndofYear2015_EN = I see, it's already December. It's cleaning season. Oh no, my hair will go bad! |EndofYear2015_Clip = |EndofYear2015_Note = |NewYear2016 = 新年明けましておめでとうございます。本年も如月たちをどうぞよろしくお願いしますね～ |NewYear2016_EN = Happy New Year! Please do take care of me and the others this year as well. |NewYear2016_Clip = |NewYear2016_Note = |Setsubun2016 = この豆を投げるのねー、えーい。いやだ、変なとこ当たっちゃった？ |Setsubun2016_EN = We throw this bean, right? Hyaah! Oh my, did I hit somewhere strange? |Setsubun2016_Clip = |Setsubun2016_Note = From Setsubun 2015 |ThirdAnniversary2016 = 司令官、三周年ですって。ほんとに如月も驚いちゃう！今日は二人で、お祝いしましょう！ |ThirdAnniversary2016_EN = Commander, it's the third anniversary today. I was really surprised too. Let's celebrate today with just the two of us. |ThirdAnniversary2016_Clip = |ThirdAnniversary2016_Note = |RainySeason2016 = あら～、睦月ちゃんのてるてる坊主可愛いわね。如月のもあるの？ありがとう! |RainySeason2016_EN = My, Mutsuki-chan's teru teru-bozu is cute. There is one for Kisaragi too? Thanks! |RainySeason2016_Clip = |RainySeason2016_Note = From Rainy Season 2015 }} Character Appearance *Kisaragi wears a school uniform-esque garment that is shared with the first two members of the Mutsuki-class, Mutsuki and herself. Unlike Mutsuki, however, her uniform is not half-opened to expose her navel, as shown in KanColle Arcade (though it is half-opened in the anime), and wears knee-high stockings that are of the same design as Mutsuki's as opposed to full-length pantyhose. She has a distinct flower-shaped hair piece. *On her second upgrade, she wears a jacket similar to Mutsuki's, with the characters "如月改二" on the jacket's sleeves. She gains the Mutsuki-class' signature moon-shaped trinket on her jacket and on the side of her uniform, and retains her knee-high stockings and hair piece. Notes *Kisaragi's Kai Ni form allows her to equip (Toku) Daihatsu Landing Craft, Daihatsu Landing Craft (Type 89 Medium Tank & Landing Force) and Toku Daihatsu Landing Craft + 11th Tank Regiment. Trivia *Sunk December 11, 1941 by the attack of American F4F Wildcats, southwest of Wake Island (18°55′N 166°17′E), *Her name is an archaic word for "February". **It was first carried by the fourth Torpedo Boat Destroyer of the First Kamikaze class in 1905. * 2nd major warship sunk during Pacific Theater, Hayate being the 1st. * Received her Kai Ni on April 23, 2015. Quests * Required by Quest A33 and Quest B22. Category:Mutsuki Class Category:Destroyers